Fallen Angel
by Angela1122
Summary: Fallen from the heavens the young girl searches for a way to control her powers so she can go home but she falls into darkness will she stay with vaati? or will she go back to the links
1. Chapter 1 Alone in the World

Alone In The World

Hello my name is Angela. I've been cursed with a power beyond my control. My older brother who is now a demon did this to me. He had caused a lot of trouble for the other angels, so a curse was put on my family so that then next child they gave birth to, which was me, would end up having immense power. I ended up always losing control of that power too much, they sent me down to earth…**ALONE**. At least I can go back home once I learn how to control my powers.

I ended up appearing in a very busy town. A small group of people just stood there and stared at me while whispering to one another. Maybe it was because I looked way different than them I mean I was wearing a gray and pink shirt, skirt, and boots. My hair was long and pink, and it didn't help the fact that I had cat ears and a tail. Not many people here were very friendly, even when someone was completely lost.

While wandering around the town trying to figure out where I was, I accidently ran into this young man. He was reading a book so I couldn't see his face. When he looked up from the book, he looked at me. He had long hair for a boy, but he was very handsome. He had blonde hair, calm relaxed blue eyes, and he was very nice. "I'm sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. By any chance are you lost?" He asks. I quietly look down red from embarrassment and respond quietly. "Don't be sorry…it was my carelessness…and yes I am lost…where exactly am I?" "You're in Hyrule town…why don't you come to Hyrule castle? Maybe me and my clones can help you and if not maybe princess Zelda can." I look up at him and smile happily. "Will you really?!?!?! Thank you so much!!!!" He laughs "follow me to the castle….uh…what's your name?" While laughing I answer him "Angela…my name is Angela." "And my name is Vio" he points to his purple tunic then his hat "Well lets head to the castle" He grabs my hand and heads to Hyrule castle.

When we arrive there I become shocked to see three more of the same person. I look at Vio then back at the other three; I notice the only difference is the color of the clothes. I look and Vio and ask him "you're a quadruplet?" I had the most confused look on my face. He looks at me and then sighs "I'll introduce you to them first then I'll tell you the story." He brings me over to meet the other three. They all look alike, but their eyes were different; one's eyes were serious, the other filled with anger, and one filled with happiness. "Their names are Blue, Red, and Green"

He tells me the story about the four sword and that if it is pulled from the stone that being will split in four. He also tells me the personality of each of them. Green is the original, the leader. Blue is the easily angered and aggressive one. Red is the one who hates fighting, is very childish, and always happy. Vio is the calm, self preserved, intelligent one. "So technically you're all the same being?" I ask and they all shake their head yes.

Zelda appears and greets the links. She notices me and asks them "Who is that girl? Why is she here?" "Let her tell us her story princess, she doesn't look like she's from here." Vio answers Zelda calmly. He turns to Angela and says "Angela now tell us who you are and why you're here."

I tell them my story about who I am, what I am, and where I came from. When I finish they all look at me in shock, then Green shakes it off and says "We can help you! We'll just have to go to a wide open area where no one can get hurt!" "And I know the perfect place!!!" exclaims Red happily "There's a safe mountain not far from here!!" I look at all of them and smile. I'm so happy that someone is willing to help me. I bow to them and say "Thank you kindly….in return I will grant you each a wish." They all smile and accept. "Well let's get going shall we?" says Green, "We got a long journey ahead of us."

Green: so uh….now what?

Angela: DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! Red you say it.

Red: But why?

Blue: DO IT YOU WIMP

Red: *starts to cry*

Angela: ugh…BLUE!!!!!

Blue: what?!?!?!?

Vio: ill do it

Angela: thank you Vio

Vio: Cynthia does not own and legend of Zelda characters she owns only Angela.


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a long journey

The start of a long Journey

As we begin our journey, Blue and Green began to argue about who was going to teach what skill first. Vio who was walking and reading simply said "Fire, Ice, Earth, Psychic." I guess they knew what he was talking about, because Red began to jump up and down happily, and Blue started laughing at Green. _Wow these guys are weird, _I thought, _wonder why…._

It was a bright summer day and there were no clouds. We kept walking until nightfall had arrived. Vio suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky and said, "There's a storm brewing." Blue who was too busy laughing at me for some bizarre reason wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran face first into a tree. "Owww…. That hurt! And why are we stopping?!" "Well maybe if you were paying attention instead of laughing at me you would know!" I snap. He looks at me angrily "It's not my fault you look so weird!" "ENOUGH" shouts Green. "If you numbskulls are done arguing we need to take refuge in that cave, because it's about to storm." Says Vio making everyone go silent. He heads towards the cave and I follow him whimpering. I don't like storms, their scary. When everyone entered the cave I sat all the way in the back towards the end of the cave. I felt alone and unsafe.

As I watched the Links fall asleep during the storm I became a bit envious that they could sleep through a storm. I began to cry, I feel so unsafe in this world. I suddenly feel someone wrap their arms around me. A soothing but familiar voice whispers in my ear "don't worry… you'll be ok… but why are you crying?" "I…I…I…don't like storms…and I feel alone…" I stop crying and begin to feel at peace for once. "Don't be afraid… it can't hurt you" He kisses me on the cheek "you're not alone either," he says blushing a bit, "You have us…until you go home that is…but I won't forget about you. Get some sleep, training starts tomorrow." I fall asleep in his arms, forgetting about the storm even being there.

I'm guessing the other links saw us this morning, because Green kept bothering Vio. Blue kept looking at me, and red was being clingy. I looked at Vio and said that we should never speak of it again.

Angela: Sorry guys for the short chapter!

Blue: yeah right just like you're sorry for sleeping with Vio

Angela: *blushes*

Red: I think they looked cute together

Vio: shut up… *blushes*

Green: *sigh* I guess I'll do the disclaimer. CYNTHIA DOES NOT OWN ANY LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARATERS SHE ONLY OWNS ANGELA

Angela: thank you Green.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

Training

When we reached where we wanted to go, we stopped and I began to look around. Red happily bounced around "Yay its time to help the nice miss!!!" I started laughing, it really couldn't be helped, he was so cute! "What?" he asked as he stopped jumping around. "Oh nothing…lets get started! I'm guessing your element is fire?" "Yep!!" he exclaims, "let's get started!!"

Red begins to teach me how to control fire. Weeks pass and I'm finally able to fully control it. Blue was next and his element was ice, it had become my favorite. Creating weapons out of ice is fun! Green was second to last. Since his element was earth I found it extremely boring, not much to learn with earth.

It was Vio's turn to help me then I could go home. Little did I know _someone_ was watching me._ Someone _else had plans for me. That someone made Vio forget who I was, but I didn't know that. As I walked over to Vio he looked up at me confused. "Can I help you Miss?" I look at him as if he was joking. "Oh very funny Vio." "How do you know my name Miss?" He asks. I begin to cry and yell at him. "You lied to me!!!" I turn and run, still crying. After awhile I realize that I'm in a totally dark area. A shadow like person appears and grabs me. "Come with me….You'll be free on the side of evil…we won't lie to you like those links did….join usss……" Its voice trails off. "I…I…I'll join…." I allow myself to be taken into the darkness.

I awaken and see three people standing above me. One was a sickly shade of green with reddish orange hair, he was the tallest of all of them. The second tallest one had skin color of a lavender color, his hair was a darker purple, but his outfit was even darker than his hair, he has red eyes and a black mark under his eye. Then there was a boy who looked like one of the links but he had purple hair and he wore a black tunic and hat, with white pants and an undershirt. "W…W…Where am I……who are you people…." I ask nervously "I am Ganon" The tallest one spoke "this is Vaati" he points to the boy in all purple "and that's shadow Your in my castle…now go back to sleep. When you are fully rested you will know everything."

Vio: I'm ashamed in you Angela

Angela: IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!

Green: *face palm*

Shadow: hahaha sucks to be you Vio

Red: Cynthia does not own the links Vaati Ganon or Zelda she only owns Angela!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Darkside

Welcome to the dark side

As the day passed night had already fallen. I had finally regained consciousness only to see….A Link?!?!?! Wait…no…he was different…Purple hair… but he looked like one of them."Who are you?" I asked him. "Stupid Girl" He simply replied. "I'm the one who brought you here! If it wasn't for me Vio would've kept making your life miserable." I look at him angrily. "DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!! And you didn't answer my question, what is your name?" "My name is shadow link, but I go by Shadow. Ganon and Vaati is waiting for you in the den." He turns to leave but stops for a moment and looks back "Oh and by the way….Welcome…to the dark side…_Angela_." He leaves laughing. I sit there dumbfounded so_ now what? Where do I go? I know nothing about this place…._ I stand up and begin to wander around the corridors. I look down at my outfit and realize that my usual gray and pink outfit has been replaced with a matching purple shirt and pants with flames on them, a black belt with a red X on it and my eye color had changed from light blue to an evil red.

After aimlessly walking around for about an hour I found the den where Ganon, Vaati, And Shadow are. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH LITTLE GIRL!" Snapped Ganon "Where the hell have you been?!?!" "Well excuse me for being lost!!!" I snap back "A certain someone didn't tell me where to go!" I look at shadow and glare at him. Once again shadow begins to laugh. "Why didn't you ask me stupid??" "IM NOT FRIGGEN STUPID!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" I yell "I wanted to ask you but you left!" I'm angrier at this point and just as I begin to yell at him again, Ganon cuts me off. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" He hollers "Stop with the stupid arguing!" Vaati looked more annoyed than any of us. "Will you all just please…SHUT UP" He literally growled at us. I'm guessing he must be the most irritated, and easily angered one. "Now, as you know…I go by the name of Vaati, I'm a sorcerer of wind and I tolerate very little" He looks directly at me and smiles "I'm sure I can have a little fun with you…" He stands up and walks towards me, and then he leans in really close to me almost as if he was trying to kiss me. Shadow must've been extremely disgusted by this randomly spoke. "WELL! Now that we've gotten to know each other let's talk business and why Angela's here." Vaati groans and looks at shadow as if he wanted to smack him "Very well….ill play with her later." He looks back at me, smiles, and then goes and sits down."Continue Ganon" "Well Angela you might want to sit down" Ganon looks at me suspiciously and I sit down in the chair between Vaati and Shadow. "You're here because you possess a great amount of power that we need. Here's the deal….you help us…we help you get revenge on Vio…do we have a deal…?"

Vaati: I reallllyyyy hate you

Angela: you hate everyone

Ganon: FUCKING CLIFFHANGERS *smacks Angela*

Angela: OWWWW THAT HURT

Ganon: OH WELL!!!

Shadow: ill do disclaimer

Angela: *still rubbing head* thanks shadow

Shadow: Cynthia does not own Vaati Ganon or any of the links Nintendo owns them…she only owns Angela.


	5. Chapter 5 The Deal

The Deal

An awkward silence crept over us, everyone looked at me waiting for some type of response. Vaati and Shadow were at the edge of their seats waiting to see if they needed to pin me down or not. I finally answered. "I accept" I wanted to get Vio back for what he's done to me. "Wise decision… because if you would've said no… you would've been killed..." A chill went down my spine. I knew that I could be killed despite the fact I was an angel. "Shadow why don't you show her around? That way she won't get lost anymore." Shadow nods, and Ganon and Vaati leave the room. "First rule, never go into Ganon's chambers… he'll do terrible things to you." Shadow smiles and attempts to creep me out. "What is the thing you need me to help you with" I ask attempting to change the subject. "We need your help to destroy Zelda and the links." He replies calmly. "No more questions. Let me show you around." He has an irritated look upon his face. He shows me around, where to go and where not to go, and then he takes me to Ganon's chambers, well outside of it anyways. "Like I said don't go in here… Vaati's not as bad…he'll just swear at you or attempt to have "fun" with you. Know what I mean?" I sigh as he drags me to Vaati's room. "And this is Vaati's room." He knocks on the door while laughing. A voice from inside is heard. "DAMN YOU BOY! STOP KNOCKING ON MY FUCKING DOOR!!! IM BUSY!!!" Shadow begins to laugh like a madman. "Yeah well Screw you too Vaati!!" he grabs my hand and drags me outside "Ah! That never gets old!" I become annoyed and interrupt. "How old are all of you….I'm 18" Shadow looks at me suspiciously. "Your 18?" He asks "Well I'm 16, Ganon's 40, and Vaati's 20" I look around and notice there are very few trees and a lake. "I see so Ganon's an old man?" Shadow starts laughing. "I have a feeling we can get along because I don't like Ganonpork either. We'll I'm going to get some rest." Shadow walks away and I just stand there. As I look up I see Vaati, but he's not looking out the window, however, he is reading. I climb up a tree and fall asleep. After all…I have no room in the castle.

Fall comes and I'm sitting by the lake. _ It sure has been awhile since I've joined the dark side. _Its dark outside and Shadow comes and speaks to me. "Wanna go torment princess Zelda? I'm kinda bored" He asks. "Sure, but how will we get there?" I ask him still watching the moons refection on the lake. "Dragons!" He exclaims as he grabs my hand and takes me to where the dragons are. "C'mon! Let's go!" I shrug and he jumps on one. I attempt to do the same but the dragon goes crazy. "What's going on?!?!" I shout, after all I did nothing wrong. "ENOUGH!! Let her ride you!! Obey her!!" Suddenly the dragon calmed down and I was able to climb on his back. Shadow said nothing and had the dragon take off. I followed him to Zelda's castle only to find out she was asleep. "Now what Shadow?" He throws a ball of dark magic at the pot and it breaks. "Watch and you'll see." He smiles when Zelda awakes with a scream.

Vaati: now I'm really starting to hate you

Angela: *giggles* you hate everyone Vaati

Vaati: FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CLIFFHANGERS

Angela: VAATI!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!

Vaati: MAKE ME BITCH!!!

Angela: I'll tell everyone Ganon raped you (even though he didn't) NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER

Vaati:……Cynthia does not own Zelda, Vaati, Ganon, or the links…she only owns Angela….HAPPY NOW?!?!

Angela: yup!


	6. Chapter 6 Fitting in

Fitting In

Zelda begins to look around the room and spots Shadow. "W…w…why are you here Shadow?!?!?!" Shadow grins. "My princess….you sure are rude…I have a guest with me…she might seem….familiar…" Her eyes dart around the room and she finally notices me. "Angela? But Why?! I thought the links…." I cut her off "Vio lied….." Shadow cuts me off as well. "So princess where's your precious links?" She shivers. "T…t...they'll be here!" Suddenly the door bursts open and the four links run in. "Are you ok princess!?" Green shouts. Blue growls at me. "You…you…TRATIOR!!!!" "Me? Traitor? Vio did this to me…..he's the one who lied…" Shadow Grins evilly as Vio walks into the room.

Vio looks directly at me. "Angela…? Is that you…?" he reaches his hand out, but I smack it away and the slap him across the face. All of a sudden Red begins to cry. "Angela….what happened to you….?" Vio asks. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Vio what's wrong? Did you love your little lover girl?" Shadow continues to laugh. "Shut up shadow." Vio glares at him with tears in his eyes. They continue to argue and dawn starts to come. Shadow looks outside nervously. "We need to go Angela…." "Very well" I reply. I'm quite relived that we have to go. I teleport us back to the castle. "I'm going to get some rest….make sure you stay out of Vaati and Ganon's way." Once again he walks off.

More days pass and another confrontation with the links was made. I had almost killed blue but I lost control of my power so we had to retreat. I made a proposal with Shadow and Vaati, that if they teach me what they knew I would teach them what I knew. They accepted and I taught them fire ice and earth, while Vaati taught me Wind and shadow taught me dark magic.

Every night it got colder and colder to the point where I was about to freeze. I was hoping Vaati wouldn't see me, but he was watching me while laughing _sure he's handsome…..but he's such a jerk_. /I I pass out and Vaati must've realized what happened because he sent shadow out to get me and told shadow to make sure I never sleep outside again….

Angela: awww Vaati I didn't know you cared….

Vaati: Fuck you! I am the great Vaati! I care about no one!

Angela: *sigh* Vaati….

Vaati: fine ill do disclaimer

Angela: YAY!!!

Vaati: Cynthia does not own Vaati, Ganon, link, or Zelda. She only owns Angela


	7. Chapter 7 A new friend

A new Friend

I wake up the next morning confused about where I'm at. I begin to look around and notice that I'm in a room. As I go to leave the room I bump into someone. "Watch it!!!!" I yell. "Oh I'm so sorry!!! I'm in a rush!!!" a girl's voice responds. Shocked, I look up and see a girl with silver hair that's about shoulder length, blue eyes, and black cat ears. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt and pants and a blood stained scythe. "Who are you?" I asked her. I didn't understand why I was never informed about her. "My name is AB and I'm a Red Mage. What's yours?" "My name is Angela…..Are you new here?" I ask her attempting to start up a conversation with her. I'm hoping that she'll be able to understand me instead of those nutcase boys. "No I'm not…..I've been here for awhile now!" Funny…. Neither shadow nor Vaati ever mentioned another girl being in the castle. "Oh well….Better get going!" I ran off to find shadow. I was determined that today would be the day I would kill the links. "SHADOW!!!"I yell once I see him. "What?" He simply answers. "Wanna go torment the links and possibly kill them?" "Sure!!!!" I gave him a gem that will allow him to move is sunlight we head off to find the links.

"ANGELA?!?!?!?!" They all should when we arrive. "Why are you here?!" I roll my eyes obviously annoyed. "Distract them shadow….I'm just going to kill them" "Okay!" Shadow starts to fight with them as I charge an all element power, causing an earthquake to happen. The earthquake attracts Ganon and Vaati to the scene. "What's going on?" Ganon's asks Vaati stupidly. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Vaati answers angrily. When the attack is finally ready I have shadow move and I go to blast it at them, but Zelda who was also attracted by the earthquake came and reflected the attack. "DON'T KILL HER ZELDA!!!" I hear Vio yell. I create a portal and put everyone through getting hit full blast by the attack and receiving a broken arm and leg. As we arrive in front of the castle I land face first into the ground. Vaati helps me up and then says "You're an idiot you know this right?" "It's all because Zelda showed up" I yell at Ganon. "GO CAPTURE ZELDA NOW!!!" He looks at me then goes to capture her. A few days pass and I hear a scream of pain. "Is that normal?" I ask shadow, he shrugs and tells me not to worry about it. A few minutes later I heard it again, so I go and burst into Ganon's chambers. As I look around I see Ganon holding up a knife and Vaati cut up. I run in front of Vaati and yell at Ganon. "STOP HURTING HIM!!!" I'll take his place!!" "Very well" he evilly grins and ends up hurting me more than I expected. When he finished I punched him back and gave him a bloody nose. I looked at Vaati and then helped him to his room. "Why did Ganon do that?" I asked. His Reply was simple. "Because Zelda escaped…."

I yelled at Ganon and made him recapture Zelda, and when he did I put a seal on the room so she couldn't escape. A few days later I ended up saving Vaati again and becoming his bodyguard.

Vaati: you want me dead don't you? *sniff*

Angela: of course not Vaati! I lo….*shuts up*

Vaati: Lo? What the hell is that?

Angela: nothing Vaati *nervous laughter and blush*

Vaati: whatever…

Shadow: CYNTHIA DOES NOT OWN ZELDA VAATI GANON OR THE LINKS…SHE ONLY OWNS ANGELA

HER FRIEND OWNS AB THE RED MAGE

Ab: huh?!!?

Angela: err…thanks shadow…


	8. Chapter 8 New Year

New Years

Weeks passed and New Year's Eve arrived. AB and I have been working on kimonos for the boys. We call Vaati and Shadow into the room and hand them their kimonos. "IM NOT WEARING THAT!!!!" Shouts Vaati. Shadow laughs and takes the kimono from AB and I say to Vaati. "Ok then you can stay here alone with Ganon." He groans and takes the kimono with a few choice swear words. After everyone gets ready we head down to Hyrule. "Let's go to the milk bar!!!" Exclaims AB happily. While we were at the milk bar I noticed that the links were passing by. Once they passed us I turned to AB and asked "can you sing?" "Yeah why?" "Wanna do karaoke?" "Sure!!!" while we sing the links stop and listen. "Hey that's Angela!" Vio blurts out. Shadow elbows him and laughs. When we finish singing, Vaati unexpectedly hugs me, and shadow laughs. Eventually the fireworks went off and I begin to speak to Vaati in picori. "Do you want to know why I protected you…?" "Of course I do!" "Well….the truth is…." I stop talking and kiss him. I blush as he looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry…." "Who said I didn't like it?" he laughs and then winks at me. All of a sudden shadow coughs signaling that it's time to go back home.

As we head back, I begin to feel faint. After awhile I pass out. Vaati carries me back to my room. The next morning I wake and find Vaati in the same bed as me. I scream and fall out of bed. "What….what did you do!?!?!?!?!" I yell. "OH CMON IM NOT THAT SICK IN THE HEAD" He yells back. I notice I'm in the same clothes as I was last night. I sigh then apologize. I didn't know…that today…would be my last day…..

Vaati: it's a bit short ain't it?

Angela: ughh I knowww

Vaati: cmere baby ill comfort you o3o

Angela: Oh Shut up

Vaati: you know you like it ;)

Angela: GRRRR *slaps*

Vaati: love you too…

Vio: Cynthia does not own Vaati link Ganon or Zelda… they belong to Nintendo…she does not own Red Mage AB….she belongs to Lizabey….she only owns Angela

Angela….wtf Vio…..?

Vio: *walks away*

Angela: thanks…I guess…


	9. Chapter 9 Last Night on Earth

Last Day on Earth

Little did I know that today I would be saving two people….Ganon had set an alert letting us know the link were on their way…not long after that the fight began…I ended up fighting with Vio…he was my target after all….and I swear…if it wasn't for AB shouting "LOOK UP THERE!!!" we all would've died….a giant meteor was about to crash right into us….using all of my power…I destroyed it and saved everyone's life….to be honest…I didn't want Vaati to die….suddenly…a light was shining upon me…why…why was I going back home…I didn't want to leave Vaati…but I can't take him with me…I began to cry…I couldn't stay…it was against my will…Vaati looked at me with tears in his eyes…and as I left…I could see him say…ill always wait for you….from that day onward…I vowed…I would return….

A few years passed and I came back to earth. Shadow and AB now had a child and are married. Red link is now with a girl named Colly. And Vaati….like he said…he waited for me to return… Ganon's dead…thank god... also…im now a human….this is my home…

THE END or is it?

Vaati: I LOVE YOU ANGELA

Angela: heh…right…

Colly: WEEEEEE PIEEEE

AB: *glomps shadow* x3

Shadow: AHHHH

Vio: *reads*

Zelda: crazy people…

Red: COOKIE!!!!!

Green: *face palm*

Blue: AH SHUT UP RED

Random dude: DISCLAIMER CYNTHIA DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARATERS… COLLY AND AB BELONGS TO HER FRIENDS LIZA AND COLLY… SHE ONLY OWNS ANGELA

Everyone together: BYE TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
